As The Rain Falls
by Akira The Hedgehog
Summary: As the rain falls I watch him leave me, injured and bloody. Deep in my heart I'm breaking, but on the surface I feel no regrets, pain, nor sorrow Semi OCxOC. Also includes romance!


Author's Note: Me and my friend are competing to see who can make the best movie. This is the revised version of Destiny. So I had to remake the whole story over again. I deleted my other stories because it sucked. Anyways plz enjoy. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

As I was walking down this dark path, a voice called my name. "Naneko, it is time."

The voice said, I could tell it was a male. I didn't want to respond so stood still. 'Should I run

away?' I asked myself. "Naneko, respond already." This time it was a childish voice. "What do you want with me?" I shouted. "We want you to wield us."

Before I knew it, there was a gust of wind and a bright light. I clutched my shoulders for warmth. It didn't help much, but it was worth it. The wind got stronger and the light got brighter. I could see 2 figures.

"What do you mean wield us, your human." I said clutching my shoulders tighter than before. "This is our other form." The male said. It still didn't make sense to me. What did they mean by other form? "I'm still confused, what do you mean other form." The only thing they did was smirk.

"You still don't know who we are, do you?" The childish looking one said. I couldn't see their face clearly but I could tell the childish looking one was a girl. "No." I said unsure if I should've. The bright light darkened. I couldn't see their body anymore.

Then the gust of wind came only it sucked me and them inside this void. As we went in deeper in the darker it got. The pressure became heavier and it felt like their was no air. I felt lifeless, my body wouldn't move. All I could do was close my eyes and pray that I wouldn't die. The pressure began to weaken and I landed on something that was wet . "You can open your eyes now." The male said.

I opened my eyes just to see where they have taken me.

It was a forest. The ground was wet and muddy because it was raining. "Am I in the forest?" They nodded. "Why am I here?" I started to stand up because the water became to cold.

They were standing on a tree stump. The male stepped down and came near me, I stepped back a little. The youngest one stepped down next to him.

"What are you, if that isn't your real form?" I asked a little confused about this whole situation. "We are a part of you." They said they are a part of me, what exactly do they mean by that? "How are you a part of me?" "Let's just put it like this we are your feelings." "You're my feelings, is this some kind of joke!?" I started to clutch my arms again but not for warmth. It was because I was afraid, I was also shaking.

"You know, you clutch your shoulders a lot, Naneko." The youngest one said with folded arms. "You should really relax a little bit more." "How am I suppose to relax when I was sucked into some kind of void, being told that two people are a part of me or at least my feelings, and that they can change into some other form. I can't relax!" I shouted, "If you are a part of me, what am I?" "You'll find that out later."

They confused me again and I tightened my grip on my arms. They looked at me for a while. I noticed and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" They started to vanish. "Wait, where are you going?" I tried to move my legs but a strange force made me fall to the ground. I suddenly felt out of energy. I knew they were doing this to me, why? "It's time for us to leave now." "Why are you leaving me by myself, at least tell me your names?!" "you will know our names soon."

When they disappeared they force disappeared. Then out of nowhere a rock came out the water and hit me.

I awoke from my sleep sweating and panting. I got out of my bed and looked at the clock. It read 1:30 am. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I didn't want to Have that dream again. I began to have flashbacks of what happened in my dream. I started to get a headache. I looked at the clock again, it read 1:40 am. My thoughts drifted back to my dream and it made my headache worse. I decided to tale an aspirin. On my way out my bedroom to get an aspirin, my head started to pound and I fell to the ground. The pain began to grow, I struggled to get up from the ground so for balance I had to use the wall. I couldn't help but to think about the dream I had. Why did I have it? Why do I have this headache all of a sudden? This all didn't make sense to me at all.

I finally made my to the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and saw me and two other figures. I think I'm starting to have hallucinations. I tried to ignore them and opened the cabinet to get the aspirin. I was about to take one when a hand landed on my shoulder. One of the figures whispered in my ear. It said, "You can't get rid of us. We are a part of you, Naneko." I widen my eyes in fear. Was my dream coming? They disappeared. I ran the water to wash my face. I want to get rid of those images. As I went to my bedroom the same images reappeared. I decided to ignore it . They didn't follow me. I decided to go back to sleep, maybe I do need it.

* * *

I worked real hard on this I hope you enjoyed! R&R

I also got the name Naneko from Persona 4.


End file.
